It
by CrimsonMistery13
Summary: Kagome was a normal girl working at an asylum. Everything was well until they got a new patient: Hoshiko Rin. From the beginning she had a strange feeling about the abused girl but she didn't know just how dangerous she was. And what was it with the strange shadows and noises in her room late at night?
1. Prologue

**Ok so I don't know where I got this idea from. I don't own anything! n.n**

**Prologue: Kagome's POV**

My day started out as usual at 10 p.m. I had the night shift at Fukai Mori Psychiatric Asylum. I got up, showered and dressed in my white uniform. I loved my job. I loved caring for those who were left alone. My shift started at 11 p.m. and ended at 10 a.m. I hated sleeping at day so I could be awake at night. It made me feel like a vampire. But seeing the smiling faces of the patients made it worth it. Well, that and the fact that a young, single woman in the early forties was looked down upon and expected to be married or something. I had to beg for the job.

I yawned putting my nurse's cap on. I walked up the stairs of the building and used my card to get in. Upon entering the doors, I was greeted by my friend Sango who was eating peanuts. She looked dazed, just sitting at the desk staring at the wall. "Sango are you ok?" I asked setting my purse down and punching in. "We got a new one." I eyed her as I signed in. "Sango they are people not objects. We got a new _patient._" Sango shook her head making her bun shake as well. She handed me a file. "Just see for yourself." At that moment we heard a scream coming from upstairs. "Seems like it's time for Mr. Sho's pills." I said. She nodded and took two white pills in a small plastic cup and a larger cup for water. "I'll be baaaaack." she sang walking to the stairs. I rolled my eyes and opened the file. I gasped and sat on the chair where Sango had been sitting. Staring back was a picture of a young girl. She looked no older than nine. She was wearing a white dress. Her hair was straight down. It looked like a curtain of black silk. She looked so pretty and so terrified. It was like a one of those spooky pictures hanging in fun houses at the carnival.

"Hoshiko Rin." I looked up at Sango. "She was born August 23, 1928. Her father killed himself and her mother remarried. Apparently she was prettier than the rest of her siblings so her step-father sent her to one of those Magdalene Laundries. She spent seven years there until she started screaming at night. So they sent her here." Sango leaned on the desk. "Poor thing." I whispered. Sango nodded. "She is severely malnourished and it appears that she has arthritis in her hands." My head shot up at this. How could a child suffer so much? "Kagome…" her brown eyes wandered to the desk. "She has also been abused… sexually." I gasped. "She won't talk. She won't eat. Her evaluation says she's schizophrenic." My eyes went back to the picture to the floor. "What are you looking for?" she asked coming to the other side. "Were there more than one picture in this?" I asked putting the file down. "No. At least not that I know of. Why?" I frowned handing her the file. "It looks different." She opened the file and took out the picture. "I don't see a difference." she said as her brown eyes moved around the picture. She handed it to me. "I think working here is starting to affect you." she said smiling. I giggled nervously. "Yea. Maybe you're right." My eyes wandered back to the picture. It was still the same little girl with the same dress and the same hair. But her face… There was something… Missing. I reached for Sango's white skirt and tugged like a child. "Look! Here it is! Her eyes. Her eyes are different. And- and her smile. She wasn't smiling before." I exclaimed pointing to the picture. Sango laughed. "You're acting like a child who just saw a toy Kagome!" she said grabbing a syringe. I pouted and looked at the back of the picture. "August 20, 1936." I whispered. I looked once again at the picture and I screamed. Sango put her hand over my mouth. "Shh! Don't wake the patients up." I looked at her with terror. "What's wrong?" I picked up the picture with trembling hands. "Sango I swear I saw blood on it. Like she was crying blood. And it was moving like-like-like she was hanged!" I whimpered. Sango frowned. "I think you should go home Kagome. This new girl is getting to you." She took the picture and the file and placed it in the file cabinet then she walked away. I scurried behind her and grabbed onto her clothes. She didn't say anything as I clung to her.

I new exactly where she was going. Room 37A. It was the room where an 84 year old woman was. She would be waking up at any moment now and scream obscenities as loud as she could unless we gave her a tranquilizer. Just as we were passing room 35A I got a chill. I stopped and looked at the door. It was just like all the others; a white door that locked on the outside with a small rectangular window at the top. I neared the door and peaked inside but the room was too dark to see anything. "Kagome?" whispered my companion. I looked at her as she neared me and we both looked inside. A red flash startled us and she nearly dropped the small glass that held the calming liquid. "What was that?!" This time I knew she saw what I saw. "This is her room… isn't it?" I asked Sango who was pressed against the opposite wall. She nodded and gulped "See? I'm not crazy!" I hissed. I looked at the door afraid to go near it again. Suddenly the lights flickered above us and I heard Sango chuckle nervously. "C-Come on. Mrs. Tamashi will be waking up the whole place if we don't hurry." She took my hand but I didn't budge. "Sango something is in there. And don't say otherwise because you saw it just as I did! What if something happens to-" The light above us exploded sending millions of tiny glass fragments flying everywhere. Sango ran and pulled me with her. "Ok. We need to calm down. It probably just overheated or something." Sango was a strong woman who would never be kicked around by anyone and her voice was trying to sound brave. I knew she was trying to reassure me and it would have worked if it wasn't for the quivering that was evident in her soothing voice. Just then we heard moaning coming from inside the room. "Stupid bitch!" Sango sighed and opened the door to 37A. I looked at the door that was now in slight darkness and felt a shiver go up my spine. Never in my two and a half years of working in this place had I been so scared. "Get away from me bitch!" I looked at the old woman strapped to the bed and walked in closing the door behind me.

**So what did you think? Keep or delete? This is only the beginning and the rest will be crazy. My goal with this story is to get people to see inside a schizophrenic's mind and how awful it could be. On another note Magdalene Laundries did exist. Girls were sent to these laundries that were run by nuns for many reasons like 1) they were raped 2) they had a child before marriage 3) the families simply didn't want them or like in Rin's case, they were too pretty and were considered temptresses. There's a movie about girls with these problems called The Magdalene Sisters. Anyways! Please R&R and let me know if I should continue or if it's a dead end n.n**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter explains what happened to Rin and how she ended up where she is now. There is mention of rape and psychotic homicidal thoughts so not for people who get traumatized easily like me… n.n" YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES ON THIS! But first to clear a review! n.n**

**Icegirljenni:** Rin now is about 9 years old. The 84 year old woman is another patient whose room is like 3 away from Rin's. The shadow.. Well we'll have to wait and see ;)

**Kagome's POV**

"Higurashi-san? H-Higurashi-san?" I blinked a couple of times before looking at my intern. "Yes?" I asked her. Her green eyes were worrisome and her nose was scrunched up a bit making her freckles a bit more noticeable. "Are you ok? You seem worried or something." she said looking up at me. I smiled at the sweet blond and nodded. She smiled back showing off her beautiful smile as she handed me a stack of papers. "The top ten papers are from the patients in the third floor in wing C…" she said taking the papercliped papers. "…and these are from the patients in M wing. This one is from our new patient." She was ruffling through the papers when she squealed and sucked on her finger. "Are you ok?" I asked taking her hand. "Paper cut." she whined. I looked at her finger as it quickly covered in blood. _Too much_ blood for a simple paper cut. "Go wash your hand then go to the infirmary." I ordered her. She nodded her blond head and turned.

I looked at the papers and frowned when I saw a very thin trail of blood. When I looked down I noticed the three spots of blood on the floor. "Geez." I sighed grabbing a tissue and wiping the floor. "What happened?" The sudden voice made me jump and bump into the desk. "Ow! Sango don't do that!" I whimpered standing up. My friend smiled as she buttoned up her coat. "Still jumpy huh? So what's with the blood?" I threw away the tissue and looked at her chocolate eyes seriously. "Kim cut her finger on a paper." Sango shrugged. "Paper cuts happen." I shook my head and pushed the paper to her chest. "She cut her finger on our _new patient's _report." Sango stared at me for a minute before putting the paper down. "Kagome stop with this. Don't forget that this is a mental institution. We're going to have people like Rin. You have to stop worrying yourself about this. You have more patients to care for remember? What about Mr. Lakashi? The poor man will chew his fingers off if you don't look after him. O-Or Ms. Jacks? You know we can't leave her alone with the others for too long." She reached out and took my arm gently. She smiled but her eyes were dead serious. "But she is only nine. A child for goodness' sakes!" I said sitting down. Sango sighed and headed to the door. "I'll go get you a tea. It should calm you down for the hour and a half." I nodded and smiled. "Oh by the way… She hasn't had anything to eat and she won't come out of her room. Maybe you can help." I looked from the retrieving back of my friend to the hallway on the right. First I had other patients to attend.

"There you go Mr. Hakim. Do you feel better?" I asked with a smile. "Thank you Ka-go-me." he said squeezing my hand. "You're very welcome." My smile widened as the sparkle in the old man's eyes appeared once again. He had been here for 30 years. He had no family and he had trouble with his speech. I was one of the few that understood him. He was like a grandfather to me. I snuggled his jacket closer to him then I opened the window a bit letting the chilly November air in. I looked at the clock and smiled. It had been fifteen minutes and I was done with the medications… for now. As I walked to the front desk I smelled something sweet. I turned looking at Sango. She winked and handed me a warm foam cup. I mouthed my thanks and she left once again. Just as I took a sip of the tea I felt a shiver go down my spine. I place the cup away from my lips when I felt a stare on my side. I looked to my left but saw no one. I turned towards the sitting area but most if not all the patients there were asleep or looking outside. The hallway to my right was where our stairs were and no one was allowed there since the patients were kept separated according to floors. I looked at the hallway on my left again and started walking.

Once I got to 35A I knocked. As expected, I got no answer so I walked in. Inside the white room was a white bed, a simple wooden table and a chair. The chair was facing the window and in the chair was a small figure. I gulped as I entered and closed the door. I looked at the uneven dull hair that was hanging loose from a simple ponytail. I didn't know what to do or what to say. That's when I noticed the goose bumps on my skin. The room was extremely cold. Freezing almost. "Rin-chan?" I whispered softly. The little girl didn't move. I walked to her side. She had the most beautiful features I had ever seen. Long, dark eyelashes that reached her eyebrows, a cute button nose, and rosy pouty lips. I smiled as I kneeled next to her. "Rin-chan? Are you cold?" She didn't even flinch. The fact that she was staring without blinking made me nervous. I got a bit closer to her. "Would you like me to turn the heat up?" I noticed a strand of hair that was awfully close to her eye. I reached up to tuck it behind her ear when she shrieked and grabbed my hand tightly. I flinched at the pain as the little girl twisted on my wrist with incredible strength. She kept screaming and her eyes shut. "R-Rin-chan! Rin-chan it's ok!" A nurse ran in and pried her off of me. Rin kept screaming at the top of her lungs. She thrashed around and kicked and scratched at the nurse. Her pale face was turning a deep shade of red. Just then Kim ran in and pulled me out. "Oh my gosh look at your wrist!" she squealed. I had forgotten all about that. I looked at the gruesome purple mark on my wrist. I gasped in horror. How could a little nine year old girl have done that! The head of the asylum ran to me. His brown eyes were full of fear. "Kagome you must go home and take care of that wound!" he said eyeing my hand. I nodded still in shock. "Call Sango. Ask her to come pick her up." he whispered to Kim who nodded.

I sat in the chair trembling. Kim was kneeling next to me rubbing my arm when Sango ran in. "What happened?!" she asked panting. "She got attacked by that new girl." whispered the blond next to me. Sango gasped and walked to me. "I'm so sorry Kagome." she whispered. I rocked back and forth. The look on her eyes. It was terrifying. "Come on Kagome. I'll take you home." With the help of the two, I was able to stand up. The cup of tea in my hand long forgotten.

We had arrived at my house at about 9:45. It was 1 o'clock and I hadn't been able to sleep. I cried for about an hour and even that hadn't tired me out. I sat up and decided to call Sango. Just as I was about to dial her number I felt the same cold gaze on me. I looked around but I was alone. I quickly dialed Sango's number and when I heard her voice I nearly broke down. "Kagome? Are you ok?" she asked with a worried tone. "I can't be alone Sango." I choked out. "Hold on. We'll go get you." Sango hanged up and I curled myself in my blankets as my eyes darted back and forth around my room.

Half an hour later I was sitting in the blue sofa in Sango's apartment. "That is very strange. Why hadn't you told me Sango?" I looked at Miroku, Sango's fiancé. My friend rolled her eyes as she picked her feet up and placed them on the small table. "Because I know how obsessed you get with these things." Miroku was a monk specializing in paranormal things. He feigned hurt by placing his hand at his heart. I giggled and my eyes slowly closed.

"Kagome. Kaaaagomeeee." sang Sango. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her. "I'm going to Fukai." she whispered. "Why? What time is it?" I asked yawning. "About 5:30. I got called in. Stay here as long as you want. Miroku will be here so you won't be alone." I sat up and shook my head. "I wouldn't want to impose. I'll just tag along and make some extra hours." Sango looked at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded and followed her out the door.

I sipped on the warm tea as we entered the asylum. An older nurse sat on the desk fixing papers. She had a bandage on her arm. "She got scratched by her." I whispered to Sango. She stopped and looked at me from the top of her cup. I walked to the hallway only to be stopped by my brunette friend. "What are you doing? That child nearly broke your wrist!" she whispered. "I know and I find that strange. I need to know why she reacted the way she did." Sango sighed and let go of my arm. Once I got to 35A I knocked and again there was no answer. I sighed and opened the door. Again, the chair was facing the window and the young girl was sitting in it. "Rin-chan?" I neared her and kneeled next to her. "Rin-chan." She didn't move. I sighed and moved to face her without getting too close to her. I moved up just so I could look into her eyes. Big mistake. Her brown eyes were hard and cold. Lifeless even. She really did look like a doll with glass eyes. "Rin-chan I apologize." I whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you so much. I promise never to do it again." For an instant I saw something flicker in those stone cold eyes. "W-Would you like me to tell the others not to touch you like I did?" I said softly. My eyes looked into hers and I smiled. I was terrified but I couldn't show that to her. Her eyes were the same as the patients in F wing. That's where we kept the patients that had to be in white jackets, confined in windowless rooms with cushioned walls. They were the ones who were… a bit special. We had to have security guards with arms ready. Only males doctors and nurses were allowed there. Suddenly I realized that the little girl was looking at me. Not just looking through me. She blinked slowly. My smile widened. "Would you like me to let them know not to go near you unless it is necessary?" I asked.

Her eyes wandered to the Styrofoam cup in my hands. I took advantage to examine her closer. Her hair was dull and cut randomly. Some of it wasn't held back in the messy ponytail. Her face was thin and it looked mildly dirty. Her gown was thin and it looked to be two sizes two big for her. I don't think the asylum has a gown her size. Her arms were frail and thin. Her hands were neatly placed on her lap. She was still looking at the cup. "Are you hungry?" I asked. Her eyes shot back up and they went back to being cold. I smiled and stood up. "Come on. Let's put that chair over by the table so you can have a drink." For a few moments she did nothing but stare. I sighed about to give up when she slowly stood. She didn't move. I moved to take the chair but stopped. "I'm going to take the chair ok?" I stretched my arms to take the piece of furniture without upsetting her. When it was put near the table I turned. "Ok. It's set. You can come and sit if you'd like." I whispered. I smiled as she turned and took small steps towards the chair. I moved out of the way so I wouldn't invade her bubble. Once she sat, I place the warm cup in front of her. She stared at it and looked back at me. "Go ahead. It's warm tea." I said smiling. Her trembling hands reached up and took the cup as if it would shatter at any moment. She picked the cup and placed it delicately on her lips and took a sip. The trembling wouldn't stop. She placed the cup down and looked at me. "It's yours Rin-chan. You can drink all you want." I said kneeling on the opposite side of the table. Her hands trembled more as she picked it up again. "Rin it's not going to hurt you. Nothing will happen to you if you pick it up or drink it." She stopped and held the cup in her lap. I looked at her eyes and inwardly gasped. They had changed to a light brown. Her eyes looked watery but I couldn't find any trace of tears. She looked like she had cried for years and the tears had been engraved in her eyes.

My own eyes watered just looking at her. "I…I promise, I swear that no matter what happened before, none of that will happen again. I will not let anyone hurt you Rin." I whispered. She took a sip of the tea and placed the cup down. "Why do you care?" I bit my lip at the harsh tone of her voice. She sounded like one of those men in uniforms that would shout at soldiers. "Because you are my patient Rin. And because you're young." I smiled at her. "Why do you smile if you do not mean it?" she barked. I flinched. "You are afraid of me. All of you are. You think I'm some sort of maniac!" she screamed. I flinched again at the harshness of her voice and at the strong words she was using. She growled and flung herself towards me. Her small hands gripped at my neck and all air was cut. "You think I'm dangerous." she hissed. I shook my head. "I d-don't." I wheezed. Her small hands got tighter. "That's what I want. I don't want anyone near me!" she yelled throwing me with brute strength. "If you do I will kill you." she whispered. Her face was twisted into a psychopathic smile. I sat up and rubbed my swelled up wrist. "Rin-chan, I don't want to harm you. I don't think you're dangerous and no matter what you say or do I will not leave you." I stood and looked at her with soft eyes. "I promise you will never be hurt again." I said with tears falling. "Why are you crying?" she asked coldly. I sighed and walked to her. I got to her eyelevel. "Because Rin. Because I don't want you to hurt. I don't want you to be afraid. Because it hurts me to see such a sweet little girl like this." I was caught off guard when she flew to me again. This time, however, she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into the crook of my neck. I held her as she sobbed for what seemed like hours until she had quieted down. "Rin-chan." I whispered wiping her tears. "Will you tell me what happened?" I saw her nod and I sat her on the bed.

**Rin's POV**

I looked at this woman with curiosity. I had never seen her or heard of her yet she managed to make me cry. Something about her eyes made me confide in her. I was always taught to never trust anyone. I sighed. This was making me feel worse and worse. I decided to tell this woman about my past.

"It all started when Otou-san passed away. We were very close. We did everything together." I whispered as I eyed the spilled tea on the table. "My favorite thing was tea time. He would have Jasmine Oolong tea and he would always give me some in my cup. One night I heard a loud noise coming from his study and when I walked in, he was hanging from the ceiling. I cried and tried to run to him but my _Mother_ stopped me. I looked at her and all she did was stare at my father. She didn't try to help him. I blame her for letting him die." I seethed. I swallowed and stared at the wall. "Then that man came along. He and _Mother_ married quickly. He and his two daughters came to live with us. They always treated me badly. They pushed me and they said ugly things. Then one morning I was handed over to a man. He pulled me over to a car and I yelled for my_ Mother_ but she just stared. I was taken to a place where nuns lived. Since I was too small to work, they kept me locked in a room with other girls. We never went outside except when a man that we had to call_ Father_ came and took one of us out. About a year ago I was washing the clothes that had just came in. I was in a hurry because we were promised that if we finished we would be able to eat that night. I realized that I had forgotten the bundle I had ironed so I went to the room next to the laundries. That man came in and…" I trailed off as I felt tears stinging my eyes. I still felt dirty after all this time. I hated it! "and he touched me all over. He put his filthy hands all over me! He made me bend over and no matter how loud I screamed no one helped me!" I sobbed. The lady wrapped her arms around me. "But-but it's ok. He said he was going to protect me. He has. At first he couldn't c-cause he was in here and he only protected me in here." I pointed to my head tapping it. "But now he can! After that day he can! He comes and he protects me." I said gripping her shirt. "But then the bad guys come and he has to go back inside and we fight them together." I said explaining to her everything that I couldn't hold in.

**Back to Kagome's POV**

I looked at the little girl as she talked hysterically. "Rin-chan calm down. Talk slower." I smiled at her when she stopped talking. "I want to know everything about this magnificent protector. Ok?" She nodded and smiled. She smiled for the first time. "Ok let's back up. You said he couldn't protect you at first but he protected you here right?" She nodded again. She seemed happy that I understood her. "What do you mean?" I saw Rin look away. When her eyes went back to me they were the same cold eyes she had before. "I had bad thoughts and he made me stop." she whispered. "Bad thoughts? Like what?" "Like killing them. Like going to_ Mother_ and stabbing her. She didn't help Otou-san. And going to the nuns and everyone that starved us and hit us and made us work and hitting them. Watching as their faces broke. Stabbing their eyes and drawing with their blood." I gasped at the horrible things this little girl was saying. Suddenly I saw a flash across the sky. At first I thought it was thunder but after not seeing any more I thought it was an airplane.

Rin gripped her hair mumbling something like 'Sorry, I know,' and 'ok' over and over again. She looked at me with her light chocolate eyes. "I'm a bad girl. I didn't mean to let them loose! Honest I didn't! I tried to put them back but I couldn't! A-and now they're coming after me…" she whimpered pacing around the room. She rubbed her hands together and twitched slightly. "They're after me. They know I'm here. They're coming." she mumbled. I got nervous looking at her. "Rin no one-" she threw herself in front of me. Her eyes looked frantic and terrified. "Get out. Get out or they'll hurt you too. Out.. Out.. Get out." she whispered. "Rin.." I tried reaching for her but she pushed me, sending me stumbling towards the table. "Out! OUT! GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT!" she shrieked pulling her hair. Her eyes were wide and they looked so dark, almost black. I got up and ran to the door. I walked out quickly but I could clearly hear her talking. "I'm sorry. They're coming. They'll kill me. Help me. Don't leave me.. Out…" What I didn't see was a shadow slowly creeping into the room.

**WOW! That took forever. I'm not so happy with this but oh well.. I'm tired and I need to pee. I know there is a lot of Kagome and Sango in this but it IS a RinXSesshomaru story. He will come in after I get un-lazy. Next chapter will probably not be this long but it will be about Rin's mind and what goes on in it. Please R&R! And thanks to **Zaraki-lover 21 and icegirljenni **who did! It inspired me to upload(:**


	3. Chapter 2

**It seems that my story isn't liked. But for those who do like it here's my crazy chapter about a crazy's mind. Arigato gozaimasu for your reviews! It means a lot to me and it has inspired me to continue! Anyways! On with the story! I do not own anything but the psycho ideas and the psycho brain that makes this up.**

**Rin's POV**

I hummed to myself as I watched the snow fall. I could tell that my face was contorted into that of a psychopath that just finished with a twisted plot. I didn't care. I watch a peculiar snowflake fall agonizingly slow. As it neared the ground my hands began shaking. My shoulders twitched in anticipation and I licked my chapped lips. It fell slowly and beautifully. Then it hit the ground and just as slowly as it fell, it started to melt. I smiled watching it disappear. I then started giggling and before long I was cackling like a maniac. I stopped and waited for another beautiful snowflake to fall to its death.

Just as I found the perfect one I heard a noise behind me and a most putrid smell hit my nose. I had never smelled anything like it, not even at the laundries. I turned with a scowl on my face.

'**Danger.' **Something in the way back of my mind hissed. My eyes narrowed at the fat woman who threw a bowl on the small table spilling some of its disgusting contents. She stared at me with malice clear on her beady eyes. I recognized this woman. I eyed her fire-red hair and instantly I knew that this was the woman I managed to scratch the other day. I looked at her arm and sure enough, a long bandage was wrapped securely from her wrist to her elbow. She scoffed and walked away. I looked at whatever was on my table and grimaced. I hadn't eaten in days but this _thing_ made my stomach turn. I was sure whatever was in the bowl was still alive.

'_Rin_…'

I gasped.

'_Riiiin…_'

No. Not again. I heard the hushed and violent whisper and in a second flat I was shaking.

'_Riiiin… You can't hiiiide.'_

My hands rushed to my head and I pulled on my hair trying to get my mind off of that voice; but how could I run from it if it was where my sanctuary was? "No. No please no." I whispered. It disgusted me how pathetically weak I sounded. "No please! Stay away! Stay away! Please! Please!" I sobbed cowering to the corner. I rocked back and forth and pulled on my hair. "Please…" I cried. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and rocked harder. My back and head hit the wall but I smiled. The fact that I wasn't gone _yet_ made me sane.

'**Rin.'**

I gasped. Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt safe again. 'Where are you?' I questioned in my mind. My eyes moved from corner to corner looking for him, my savior. The one who had kept me safe and sane for many years.

'**Never mind that Rin. Why do you cry?'**

My eyes remained shut. 'It's back.' I whispered. I could feel the tears come back and sting my eyes. I wrapped my arms around my knees and began sobbing like the little girl I was trying to hide. Suddenly, I felt a great warmth overwhelm me.

'**Stop your weeping. You are with me now.'**

I slowly opened my eyes and sighed in relief. Everything around me was a beautiful shade of maroon. I saw snow falling all around me. I stood and realized that the warm feeling was still there. I twirled and extended my hand to catch the snowflakes.

'**Come Rin.'**

I heard a soft click but I didn't care what it was. I followed the warmth twirling and dancing. Then I saw trees. Bright orange trees. I stopped and stared. How silly! Orange trees. I giggled and started skipping among the weeping willows that seemed to change colors. Then I stopped. I saw a huge tree. It was so tall I couldn't see the top. I started feeling cold and I smirked. I circled the large trunk and noticed something moving. When I looked up I gasped in excitement. I saw _Mother._ Dear, old _Mother_ twitching and grasping at the vine that held her by her neck. She kicked and tried to scratch at the vine. She looked at me and her hands reached down towards me. I laughed and walked away. The further I got, the colder my feet became. I skipped to an old brown tree. I looked up anxiously. A squeal escaped my throat as I saw Father hanging high up. He was still and his eyes were bulging out of the sockets. His skin was a pale blue. I cackled loudly and clapped my hands.

Everything turned from that warm maroon color to a cold and deathly gray. The snowflakes had turned to drops. I looked at my arms and saw red splashes. My nightgown was also dirty. I glared up and gasped. All the nuns were also hanging, decorating the tree beautifully. Bloodied tears were dipping down their hollowed eyes. I danced around wildly laughing and feeling their blood drip onto my face. I loved it! My hands reached down and made a snowball. I made it as hard as I could. When it was to my liking I threw it. It hit a nun right on the head and she started to swing back and forth as more blood came down. I laughed again.

"**Rin." **

I turned startled at the deep voice. Everything that I had left behind was now gone and white emptiness filled the void.

"**What are you doing?" **

I looked down sheepishly. "Nothing." I could feel his gaze on me even if I myself did not see him.

"**Rin I thought we had gone through this. You have to stop with all this nonsense. Remember what happened last time you had thoughts like these?"**

I flinched. My eyes remained on the ground. I didn't want to remember that incident. I looked up and saw a big white light. My eyes watered a bit. "If it were to happen again… would you leave me?" I was so afraid. Terrified that he would leave me and I would be left alone with the bad guys and monsters. If he were to abandon me, I would surely die, just like Emily.

"**Stupid. You know I wouldn't just rid of you. I'm not a figment of your imagination Rin, just like all those things. I'm here to protect you like I always have."**

That did it. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I ran towards the light. I didn't know where he was but I felt his body and I wrapped my arms around him. Warmth enveloped me once again and that maroon color appeared again. Through my blurry vision I could see his long sharp claws and his soft hand. He had stripes on the top of his hands. I ran my finger over them and sniffled. "Promise you won't leave?" I heard a scoff and smiled.

"**I need not to prove myself to you human."**

I let out a giggle and tightened my arms around him and his warmth.

**Kagome's POV**

I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked out at the night. Snow had started to fall around 8 and it was still falling. "Wow! It's so pretty!" squealed the high pitched voice of Kim. She leaned on the desk looking outside in a dreamy state. "Shouldn't you be going?" asked Sango smiling. The young blond nodded and blushed. "I-I'm just waiting for someone." Just when she finished a young man walked in. He was tall and had brown eyes to match his hair. Kim squealed and practically pounced on the poor man. He laughed though and smiled at us. "Kyo-kun, this is Higurashi-san and Sango-sama." Both my friend and I nodded our heads. "Nice to meet you." he said politely. Then they walked out.

Sango sighed. "It must be so nice to walk outside with a loved one right now." She placed her elbow on the desk and her cheek on her palm. I sighed. Everyone was tucked into their warm bed and no one was around. Then I remembered. I looked to my right at the hallway. Rin's room was the third one. All the others rooms were nice and warm except hers. I got up and walked towards the stairs on the left. "Where are you going?" asked my friend. "To get more blankets for Rin." Sango nodded.

Earlier that day I had told her everything that had happened while I was with Rin. To my surprise she smiled. "It's good that she isn't like one of our 'special' patients."

I got to a closet and took out a wool blanket. "Kagome!" I gasped and dropped the blanket running down the stairs and to the desk. Sango was standing in the hallways. "She's gone!" she screamed. I felt my stomach drop and my face turned cold.

**Back to Rin's POV**

I was currently leaning on the hard chest of my savior. His glow warmed me up and I sighed contently. I was playing with a strand of his long silver hair and he was purring low in his chest. The vibrations made me feel so safe and loved. His arm was wrapped lazily around my waist. He was resting against a dark pink weeping willow. The soft breeze brought a sweet smell to my nose and I smiled.

"**What has you so happy child?" **he asked.

I giggled as his loud voice echoed within his chest. "I'm just so happy here. I wish we could stay forever in this place." His hand tightened to a comforting grip. Suddenly he sat up making me fall on my bum. I pouted and looked up at him, but his glow didn't allow me to look at his face. "What is it?" I demanded standing up.

"**Someone is coming."**

I froze. I wasn't ready to face another one. Not after what happened to Emily.

"**Relax Rin. It's not like that. It seems it's that human woman again."**

My shoulders fell as I exhaled. It made me happy that he had acknowledged this lady as one of the few good ones. Suddenly I was being shaken and I opened my eyes. Above me the young woman looked at me. Her eyes were wide and full of worry. She hugged me tightly but quickly backed away. "Rin-chan how did you get out here? You could've frozen! Oh my gosh I was so scared!" she cried out as she buried my face into her bosom. She stood and helped me up. I realized I had been leaning on an old birdbath and snow was covering most of me. I didn't feel cold at all though. As soon as we stepped inside another woman, a little older than the one that was holding me close, looked at us.

"Thank goodness you found her Kagome!" she breathed out. 'So this woman is Kagome huh?' I thought as I looked up. Kagome nodded and led me to my room. It was then that she noticed how normal my body heat was. She looked at me curiously as the other one came up behind us. She had a blanket and a bag in her hands. "You… You aren't cold. At all." Kagome muttered placing her hand on my forehead then on my cheek. The other woman placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder making her flinch. "S-Sango! Don't do that." she pouted. I laughed at her childish act. 'And this is Sango.' I thought to myself. Sango kneeled in front of me and smiled. "It was him huh? The one that helps you." I looked at Kagome. She told! But then I looked at the warm eyes of Sango. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't looking at me like if I was crazy. I nodded.

"Well then. I think we owe him a big thank you for keeping her safe, don't you think?" She looked up at Kagome who smiled and nodded. I felt like I was about to burst with happiness. They believed me! They actually believed what I had said! "Oh! Here Rin-chan." she said handing me the bag. "We got this earlier." I peeked inside and gasped. Inside was a long white nightgown that looked my size! My very own nightgown! A new one too! I looked at the women in front of me with tears in my eyes. How could these strangers care so much about me?

'**What do you say Rin?'**

"T-Thank you." I whispered taking it out. They helped out of the old wet nightgown and into the smaller new one. Then they waited until I climbed into bed and they tucked me in. I felt the tears burn my eyes. I hadn't felt this much happiness in years.

"Good night Rin-chan." they whispered in unison. "Good night." I said. They walked out and closed the door. I smiled and snuggled into the pillow. Maybe, just maybe, this would be the first night that I actually sleep in years.

But I was wrong. As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt myself fall. I thought I had just fallen off the bed but when I looked around, I saw nothing. No walls, no bed, no window. Nothing. I quickly started to panic. I called for him, for my guardian, but he didn't answer. I called for Kagome and Sango but my screams echoed back to me.

'_Rin! Help me Rin!'_

My eyes widened in horror. This was the voice of Emily. "B-But it can't be! You're dead! You were k-killed!" I screamed as my hands began twitching.

'_Rin! Help Rin! Please!'_

She sounded like she was in agonizing pain. Her little voice echoed all around me. I looked everywhere but I was surrounded in darkness. I stood and ran calling out her name.

'_Rin!'_

I sobbed and called out her name uselessly. I was stopped when I heard a chuckle. _It's_ chuckle. I shrieked and fell to my knees. I covered my ears but that sinister chuckle rang in my ears. I dug my nails into my ears trying to keep the sound out. I felt something slide down my wrists and when I looked, blood was slowly trickling down.

'_You're useless Riiin. You are nothing without hiiim.' _hissed a voice before breaking out in a hysteric cackle. It was right. I had depended on him for as long as I could remember. I sobbed and tugged on my hair. The laughter seemed to be getting closer and my body began burning. It was horrible pain and I could help the scream that left my lungs and throat burning. I sobbed loudly and shook uncontrollably. I wanted this to end! It hurt!

"No! NO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

**Yup. Another chapter. So! Who is this Emily that Rin keeps mentioning and how is she related to all this? Sesshomaru is apparently the keeper of Rin. I know the whole tree thing and color shifting seemed odd but before, when I didn't take my medication (happy pills as I call them) my walla would change colors and I would see different places. So yea. It can happen. **

**P.S. **

**Thanks **_**Hattaru **_**for the review! n.n I will keep it as long as I get reviews and people who actually like it(:**

_**Zaraki-lover 21**_** thanks for reviewing n.n suspense is what I was going for n.n**

_**Icegirljenni **_**thank you thank you thank you for finding that mistake! It could have ruined the whole chapter . ok just the paragraph but thanks! The answers to all those questions shall be answered in later chapters!**

_**Yuffie Deverell**_** thanks! I'll try to remember that n.n" I know this chapter isn't much better but I hope it made reading this better(:**

**Thanks for reviewing again! **


End file.
